


ANTISUMMERLUV

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	ANTISUMMERLUV

ANTISUMMERLUV  
antisummerluv 

☆  
李赫宰不怎么喜欢夏天，刺眼的太阳光带着能把人灼伤的温度，让他在舞蹈室回家的路上无处可逃。汗水从头顶一路流进裤缝里，像每一个从粉黄色梦境中醒来的清晨，黏黏腻腻。他不喜欢夏天的另一个原因，他喜欢的那个小男生总在这样燥热的天气里穿一些领口有些大的衣服。他和他在舞蹈室里练完舞后，相继气喘吁吁的躺在地上。小男生大大咧咧的扯开自己被汗水浸湿的衣领，有时还会撩起衣角擦擦脸上的汗水。

做那种事情也是在运动吧？李赫宰唾弃自己失控的大脑，却又忍不住幻想昨晚梦里的情景。他应该也会是像跳完舞这样，脸红红的。喘着粗气的胸脯有节奏的上下起伏，燥热的呼吸声，旖旎的夏日幻想，勾的李赫宰心痒痒的。在空调风下已经降温的身体，温度又有点往上攀升的趋势。

发现自己身体不对劲的李赫宰，快速的从地上爬起来，只来得及对仍然躺在地上休息的小男生说一声再见，就跑了出去。留下还没反应过来的小男生在他背后喊到:“李赫宰，不是说好要一起回家的吗？你怎么自己跑啦！”

李赫宰跑进厕所里，打开水龙头，把冷水拍在自己脸上。不能再想了，他试图把红着脸气喘吁吁的小男生从自己脑海里赶跑。

“你先回家吧，晚上再来找我。”

当你越想忘记一件事的时候，反而却怎么也忘不掉。处于青春期性别为男的人类，是一种走路都能起反应的可怕生物。

☆  
李赫宰走出舞蹈室的时候，感觉自己快要虚脱了。他看看手表，现在是下午四点，是太阳最恶毒的时刻。

李东海应该先回家了，唉，真是可惜了，昨天还说要和他一起回家，顺便请他吃冰棍的。李赫宰懊悔的拍拍自己的头，恨铁不成钢，咒骂自己的没出息。

自从上学期，李赫宰在走廊里见了李东海一面以后，李东海就经常出现在他卧室的每一夜。为了自己的身心健康，李赫宰冒着生命危险退掉了跆拳道社团，加入了李东海的街舞社。

这学期一定要追到他。李赫宰抱着这个信念开始了每天的社团活动。一学期过去了，他从普通同学升职成了李东海的好朋友，亲密程度甚至超过了李东海的同班好友金基范。

但李赫宰没想到李东海并不是什么校园耽美小说的男二，而是青春热血小说的男一。

“赫宰啊，我们一定能去参加b boy world champion的！”李东海每天在李赫宰耳边念得最多的一句话就是这个。

“东海，你真的不适合谈恋爱呢。”李赫宰没头没脑的回了这么一句。

李东海楞在原地，随即又反应过来，一巴掌拍在李赫宰手臂上，“你别想着谈恋爱啊，现在正是我们努力的时候，要把青春奉献给街舞社，一切行动都要以冠军赛为首要目标。”

行，当我没说。李赫宰默默闭上嘴，揉揉自己可能已经红肿的肩膀，鼓起掌来，“对，社长说的对！”

目前街舞社就他和李东海两个人，金希澈最近腿受伤了，处于半隐退状态，副社长李东海一把揽过社长的重担，撑起只有两个人的街舞社。

夏天有味道吗？是太阳杀死螨虫尸体的味道，还是汁水横流的西瓜味，还是喜欢的人身上的清洗剂味？李赫宰觉得他在夏天能闻到的就只有自己身上的汗臭味，和晚上睡觉前喷洒的驱蚊水味。

他离李东海最近的时候，还是入社那天，他俩在金希澈的注视下来了一个欢迎加入的抱抱。李东海长过耳朵的头发扫在他脸上，连同着心也骚动起来。到是没太注意李东海身上是什么味道的，李赫宰大胆猜测，会是奶味吗？就像刚断奶的小婴儿，自带的那种可爱柔软的奶味。

李赫宰走在热辣的路上，白皙的皮肤，被太阳晒得红通通的一片，看上去像一个该去看皮肤科的病人。他从口袋里掏出钱包，跑到麦当劳里面点了一大杯冰可乐和草莓圣代。

☆  
冰可乐的魅力不该仅局限在夏天，虽然它确实很适合夏天这个烦郁躁动的季节。冰块被融开一个小口，从杯子里面舀起一个夹心可乐冰块，一口咬开。你就会获得整个夏天最具有魔法魅力的快乐。

口腔瞬间降温，冰凉的温度顺着食道扩散到整个身体，仿佛血液都被冻住了。二氧化碳在舌尖炸开，发出“沙沙”的气泡破裂声。可乐一定要是可口可乐，百事可乐都不行。百事可乐二氧化碳含量没有可口可乐足，不能带来那种炸裂的口感。

李赫宰坐在“夏季路人避暑山庄”里面摇头晃脑的吃着草莓圣代，他想明天一定要带李东海来吃。这个年纪的男生喜欢人的方式，也就是吃到美食的时候，心里想着一定得带他来尝尝。很简单，他们自己的幻想也很快乐。

他快乐的扭头看向窗外，现在是下午五点，太阳还是没有要放过他的意思，仍然气势汹汹的挂在天上等着他从麦当劳走出去。他一晃眼似乎看见了李东海哭着从街对面走过。他趴在玻璃上，盯着街对面那个把脸都哭红的小男生看了几秒，还真是李东海。

李赫宰扔下草莓圣代，冲出避暑山庄。

☆  
“东海，你怎么在这里？”李赫宰拦下用手使劲擦着眼泪的李东海。

“赫宰，嗯，你等一下，我，嗯，你先别说话，我，嗯。”李东海捏着喉咙，哭的说不出话来。

李赫宰顺势摸上李东海的背，帮他顺气。濡湿柔软的触感很好的从手上的触觉神经元丝毫不差的传到李赫宰大脑里。

“怎么了，东海？发生什么事了吗？”

李东海做了几个深呼吸，平缓了一下有些过激的情绪。“赫宰啊，我好像忘记报名了，冠军赛。我，我，我，对不起。”李东海又开始哭起来。

李赫宰心都纠成了一团，“忘记就忘记吧，有什么好道歉的。”

“可是，嗯，可是，嗯，你，都，都练了这么久了，你还练的那么认真，我，我就觉得对不起你。”

李赫宰心想，我练舞又不是为了冠军赛，是为了你啊，笨蛋。

“嗯？你，你在说什么，嗝。”李东海哭的开始打嗝了，“你是，你是，为了我练舞？”

“。。。。。。”

李赫宰推着李东海往麦当劳里走，“没什么，当我没说，走走走，我请你喝可乐，吃圣代，吃汉堡，吃全家桶也行。”

☆  
李东海捧着草莓圣代小口小口的吃着，李东海一级学者李赫宰一眼就看出来他不太喜欢，“东海，你不喜欢草莓圣代吗？”

“还，还行。”李东海嘴上说着还行，却摇了摇头。

“那，你来麦当劳一般都喜欢点什么啊？”

“我一般不喜欢来麦当劳，嗝。”李东海脸抬手擦掉脸上的汗水。“我喜欢喝咖啡，不过你肯定不喜欢，你喜欢甜的。”他眨着眼睛调皮的冲李赫宰笑起来，“你就是儿童口味。”

对啊，我就是儿童口味，喜欢甜的，所以才喜欢儿童海啊。

“赫宰？你在说什么？喜欢什么？”

“。。。。。。”

“我们来说说冠军赛的事吧，东海。”

李东海刚刚舒展开的眉毛又变成了八字眉，脸皱成一团，“我本来上个星期还记着要报名，今天一看，昨天报名就截止了。”

李赫宰拍拍李东海的头顶，“没事，我参不参加都没问题，那我们明天还练舞吗。”现在还是暑假，李东海放假之前说为了参赛，就提议假期的时候也到学校来练舞。

“那就，算了吧，唉，都怪我，害你白练习了。”

“没事，我这个水平能不能过预赛都不一定呢。”李赫宰敲敲桌子，“那你，明天有时间吗，我请你喝咖啡吧。”

“好。”李东海晃着手里的草莓圣代，点点头。

☆  
现在是下午六点半，李东海和李赫宰迎着晚风一前一后走在汉江边。

“你知道magic hours吗？”李东海指着快要落入地平线的太阳转头问李赫宰。“就是日落的天空，太阳沉入地平线前，最后一个钟头的光芒。”

李赫宰没有看折磨了他一天终于要回家的太阳，他看向李东海，“有什么特别的地方吗？magic hours。”

“特别的美，算不算？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

李东海整个人都沉浸在夕阳的光晕里，连头发丝都散发着柔和的光芒，他笑起来，李赫宰眯着眼睛，看到有耀斑落在李东海的眼睛里，清清凉凉，波光粼粼的，就像是一张自带宝丽来胶片效果的照片。

“我真的讨厌夏天。”李赫宰没头没脑的说起话来，“特别是今天，因为这个鬼天气，我错过了和你一起回家，走在路上的时候，我被晒得想自杀。”李赫宰有些紧张的抓了抓自己的头发，“但是，我现在开始有点喜欢夏天了。”明明什么都没有说，李赫宰却涨红了脸，不好意思的低下头。

“赫宰，你有没有考虑过加入rap社？”

♡  
要来一场夏日恋爱吗？

李赫宰边走边晃荡着和李东海十指紧扣的手，快乐的情绪会传染。他们两个一蹦一跳的走在江边，像两个背着家长第一次夜游的小学生。

幻想的婴儿奶味，是错误的。

就只是李东海自己的味道，还混合着一点夏日的汗水味。

“我明天早上去你家叫你起床喝咖啡吧，冰的那种。”

“好啊。”

☆  
I swear that I am anti summer luv.


End file.
